Retroviruses designated as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly strains known as HIV-1 and HIV-2, are the etiological agent of AIDS, ARC, and other diseases or conditions caused or mediated by HIV. HIV infection and AIDS are difficult to treat due to the ability of retroviruses to rapidly replicate, mutate and acquire drug resistance. To date, the treatment of AIDS and HIV infection and the development of new drugs for AIDS and HIV infection have focused primarily on the inhibition of HIV replication by targeting key steps in retroviral replication, such as conversion of viral RNA to viral DNA (reverse transcription) and insertion (integration) of viral DNA into the host genome. These steps rely on the activity of HIV enzymes including reverse transcriptase, protease and integrase. Various synthetic antiviral agents that block various stages of the HIV replication cycle have been developed and marketed including compounds that: interfere with viral binding to CD4 (−) T-lymphocytes (for example, soluble CD4), block viral reverse transcriptase (for example, didanosine and zidovudine (AZT)), block viral aspartyl protease (for example Ritonavir and Indinavir) and inhibit viron budding (for example interferon). Some of these agents have proved ineffective in clinical tests and others, primarily those that target the early stages of viral replication, have no effect on the production of infectious virions in chronically infected cells. Furthermore, administration of therapeutic doses of these agents has commonly led to cell-toxicity, unwanted side effects, such as anemia, neurotoxicity and bone marrow suppression, and rapid emergence of drug resistance which limits safe and effective treatment of AIDS, HIV infection and other HIV-caused diseases.
The use of combination therapy has suppressed the emergence of resistance relative to monotherapy, however even with combination therapy there is a loss of efficacy in 30-50% of patients due to the development of viral resistance. Considering the shortcomings of reverse transcriptase and protease inhibitors, even when used as part of a drug cocktail (combination therapy), there is a need for new antiviral drugs and in particular drugs that do not lead to cross-resistance with the current standard of care.